Total Eclipse of the Heart
by RicoSuave-42
Summary: The Boy Wonder, Robin, and, the lovable idiot, Beast Boy have never seen eye-to-eye. Maybe it's their personalities clashing, but Bonnie Tyler's hit single, Total Eclipse of the Heart, manages to make them see how common they truly are. Cover photo belongs to JoyWillCome.
1. The Song

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song, **_**Total Eclipse of the Heart**_**, they belong to DC Comics and Columbia Records, respectively.**

It was supposed to be a regular day for the Titans, crime finally took a day off and the Titans were thankful for a day off of fighting crime. Cyborg was upgrading his car from a V6 engine to an environmentally friendly battery, which he felt would reduce their gas bill (the Titans can't have their own personalized gas station, plus they need gas in their car like everyone else), but he was 100% sure his "baby's" battery wasn't going to get damaged during regular driving and fighting crime. He made sure to put the battery under the harshest conditions possible, to make sure the battery wasn't going to suffer any scratches or rupturing, which would cause a fire surrounding the people inside it. He also made sure the battery was able to last a long time before it needed charging, so he put a customized 200 kWh performance battery. Large part of it comes from the Wayne family putting money into research for Cyborg's dad to create and for Cyborg to test it to kingdom come. He calculated that his car should be able to get about 706 miles (at 55 MPH), but he knew his car was able to get an EPA certified range of about 624 miles.

Cyborg had to painstakingly change the overall the shape of the car to make sure that the car would perform better with the battery. The car was sleeker, but still retained its signature blue and white colors. However, he spent so much time just working on performance, he forgot to decorate the interior. 'Maybe, I could finish this tomorrow. Rob could get the pizzas.' He reasoned, he looked at his shiny, blue-streaked car, just impressed how to upgraded his car. He decided to walk to the Comms room and watch TV or play video games, just to relax and prepare for tomorrow's interior work.

When he entered the Comms room, he saw three of his friends doing something that was keeping them busy, except for Robin, who was getting ready to test Starfire's latest Tamaranian dish. Well Raven was obviously reading a new book. 'Is that the book I gave her last week?' Cyborg walked closer to Raven, who was already reaching for a new page, looked at the inspecting teenager.

Before Cyborg could say any words, "Yes, it's the book you gave me, and, yes, I appreciate it." She said in a slightly thankful monotone voice. He smiled and walked to the couch. The cushions welcomed him and he let his head fall back, the couch catching it. He wanted to reach for the remote but his body was dug in the couch so he couldn't find the energy to lift himself off the couch. His human eye was getting the better of him, although he was half-machine, his flesh and some of his body parts were still human. Naturally, they get tired.

As Cyborg was drifting into and out of sleep, Starfire made Robin her taste tester for her alien food that may or not be exerting acidic bubbles. Robin was the only one that Starfire could find on a short notice. 'Please, don't let me die. Please, don't let me die. Please, don't let me die.' Robin was hopefully thinking. Starfire neared the radio and she raised the volume a little too loud for Raven's comfort, so the empath found ear muffs to block out any further disturbances.

"I believe they call this music, 'classics of rock'." A song from the state of the Red Maple Leaf, by a three man band. The singer was repeating four words three times, then seven words repeated three times as well. He was tapping his foot to the somewhat fast pace of the drums.

After two minutes, the song finally ended, which sadden the two, because they enjoyed that form of rock. The radio host spoke, "That was the short version of Rush's latest single, 2112." The sounds of beautiful melody coming from a piano, Robin's expression changed but it Starfire wasn't paying attention to Robin.

"This is one of my favorite songs!" Starfire happily told him.

Water was forming inside of Robin's domino mask, somehow the song was bothering him. It was brining back memories he wanted to keep suppressed. 'No, not this song, again.' He thought while more horrible memories flooded his mind. He was back at Haley's circus, getting ready for another circus performance with his parents. When he looked at Starfire, more recent, pleasant memories were drowning out the unpleasant ones. From the outside, Starfire only saw a mask, but on the inside, Robin was fighting a battle of good memories vs bad ones.

"(_Turn around_)

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming around_"

Robin twitched at the starting lyrics, then Beast Boy entered the room, not giving the current song any attention.

"(_Turn around, bright eyes_)

_Every now and then_

_I fall apart_"

Beast Boy's eyes widen at the lyrics, then the harmonious sounds of the piano entered his ears. He was back in the jungle again, he was seeing everything replayed over and over; he couldn't stop this flood of memories, he couldn't stop them from dieing, he couldn't transform into a bigger animal, he couldn't save them, he wanted to save them, yet he was too inexperienced with his power. At the time, he could only transform into small animals.

"_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_"

Beast Boy landed hard on his knees, his emotions were getting the best of him, he couldn't hide them any longer...


	2. Beast Boy' s Origin Story

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song, Total Eclipse of the Heart, they belong to DC Comics and Columbia Records, respectively.**

"Mom, dad, I found the green monkey!" I shout, not sure what this special breed of monkey will do to me, so I try to keep my distance. I have at least 12 feet separating me and the primate, I don't want to do anything that will make it attack me yet I don't want to lose sight of this once in a lifetime chance to see this monkey in the flesh. I thought my parents were crazy when they told me about the rare green monkey. It starts inspecting me, oh no. It's sizing me up.

As I turn around to look for a way out, I feel a sting on arm. The monkey bit my right arm! Then it shoves me to the ground and I feel pain immediately crawling up my arm. "Ahh!" I scream in pain, rolling on the sharp grass clutching on my right arm, hoping to ease the pain threshing through my arm. I hear my parents running towards me and the kneel besides me, trying to figure out what was happening. Heck, I feel more pain coming to my chest. Oh no!...

***Beep, Inhale, Beep, Inhale***

I waken to noise of machines that are reading my normal heart beat, I rub my groggy head with my green hands, trying to remember what happened before I blacked out... Oh yeah the monkey, that's right, the monkey bit me. I wonder if it had venom. I look down to my arm and I see... Green on my body? I quickly remove all the wires leading up to a machine. Then I see a window showing heavy, green foliage. I guess we're still in Africa, but whatever is happening to me has to be a dream and I know I'm going to wake up soon from. No way this could have happened to me.

I can hear my mom freaking out... about me? Why? Then she runs towards my room. I walk through the door and she's not here. What gives? I swear I could've heard her voice, like it was coming from outside the room was I in, so crystal clear. I decide to walk to the one window that I assume is my room. I walk past by a green person... A green person? I jolt backwards to catch the emerald figure standing before me, copying my every movements. I touch my face with my right hand and the emerald figure's hand touches his face with his left hand. I blink, he blinks. I keep one eye open and he does the same thing. I realize that I'm not in a dream, but I'm some sort of olive Prometheus of nature.

I hear jolting footsteps stop and I face the direction of the sound. "Garfield!" My mom runs up to me and hugs me.

"What's happening to me? Why do I look like a freak?" I cry.

"Sh," she tries to relax me but that's not helping me right now. "Everything is going to be okay, Garfield." i want everything to be but it's not, it's just not going to 'okay', i just know it won't be.

***Hours later***

As I sit on the medical bed, I feel something happening in my body. Not like I'm going to throw up or anything, but worse. For some strange reason, it just wants to happen right now. Then I feel my body twitching, like something wants to come out. Quickly, I'm suddenly in a smaller body frame, then back to my normal one! It happening again and it hurts like hell too! "Ah!" My scream before I transform into another small frame. In another second, I'm back to normal and I see my parents running up to my bed. "What's happening to me?!" I ask.

They're answer was the same as a few hours earlier, "Don't worry, everything is okay to be okay."

It's not everyday where you obtain a power where you transform into any small figures. No one to coach me on how to control these sudden urges to minimize and maximize my body's shape. No one to soothe this pain every time I transform.

Then I hear my dad's footsteps leave the room and he is searching for a doctor or someone who could at least put me to sleep. Just anything to relieve me of this pain would be nice. "I'm not sure, Mr. Logan, if this would help." I can overhear a doctor tell my dad something.

"It's only temporary, I know someone who could help my son, but she won't be arriving for another day. Please, let me use this." What is he going to use on me? His footsteps retreats to my room.

"Dad, what are you holding?" I ask.

"Garfield, listen, I have someone who could help you, but she won't showing up until tomorrow." He said trying to be delicate with the situation. "So, I have a medicine that will have your pain subsiding." He smiled, I nod at my dad to give me the medicine. "Just relax your arm, son..."

***8 hours later***

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan, I have some bad news for you." I can hear someone tell my parents. "Whatever you anti-bodies you injected in your son are working, however, his immune system can't process all the anti-bodies. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Logan, but your son won't be able to survive, even with everything you've done. His body won't be able to adjust." I can hear my mom break down. "The best thing you can do is: comfort your son before he dies." He walks away from them.

My eyes begin to open. Die? I shake my head sideways. What about the woman dad told me about, won't she be able to something about my condition?

Then I hear someone running, it's not the doctor, his footsteps were heavier, but these footsteps are lighter. "I'm sorry, I was busy." A female voice said, who is she?

"Thanks for showing up, Megan." My mom responds to her while trying to wipe away her tears. "He's this way." They begin walking to my room.

"Is there a way you can cure him?" My dad questions.

"Of course." She says confidently.

I hear my parents feet stop and the door closes, the only feet I hear are ones that belong to Megan. She turns on the bright lights. I see her smiling at me, fair skin, red hair, blue eyes, I think tall as my mom. She walks to the window and closes it and puts the blinds down so no one can see what she's going to do. "Hello, I'm..."

"Megan." I tell her.

She looks surprised at first that I knew her name, but she hasn't reacted to my weird skin coloring, "So your parents were telling me you were transforming into small animals, I guess you inherited superb hearing first." She tells me.

"You're not afraid of how weird I look?" I ask while she goes to the door and and I hear her lock it.

"No, not really." She smiles.

"Why?"

"Because," Her fair skins turns into emerald, her hazel eyes fade to emerald, just like mine. With the exception of her clothes, they turn into white and a huge 'x' wraps her shoulders and waist, and hazel skirt and cape. What the hell! I move back, shocked from this sudden morphing.

"What are you?" I ask worried.

"I'm a Martian."

"Wait... So there is life outside of Earth? Awesome!"

She giggles, then her face turns serious, "Okay, Garfield, I'm going to perform a blood transfusion."

"What's that?" My curiosity gets the better of me.

"I'm going to get some of my blood and inject it in you so you could get better."

"Do you know my blood type?"

"I took a sample when they weren't looking." She pulls out a sample of my red blood and she puts it on a beaker. She takes off her white glove and touches the blood and her eyes turn into a neon blue color, "O negative." She begins, "I figured out what I need to cure your symptoms." She takes out a needle and sticks it in her vein. "You only need a little bit of my blood. If I give you too much, you might inherit my Martian powers and I don't know your body will react. I'm just giving enough for your body to recover." She places her blood into a new syringe, she looks at me, "It might hurt." I nod.

She rubs alcohol on my arm and she injects the new blood into my blood stream and I don't know, my body just calms down. "Megan?" She look at me, "Why did the doctor say I was going to die?"

"Garfield, when that monkey bit you, it gave you a virus called Sakutia. Your parents reacted fast and they tried everything they could find to make you feel better." She puts on a band-aid at the site of the needle injection. "But, when they tried everything, your body was trying to figure out which anti-bodies it needs to make." She hugs me and I hug her back, "So your body was just confused and it might've depleted your T-cells."

"Megan, please don't leave, yet." I request.

"I won't, not until I know you're 100% and I have to help you control you powers. Is that okay?" She turns my frown upside down.

"Yes."

***Months later***

After M'gann (Which is how she spells her name Martian style) helped me control my shape-shifting powers more, but I only can transform into birds. I think in a year or so, I can transform into bigger animals like a T-rex. "Garfield, let's go!" My dad says, I hug my adoptive older sister good bye. I enter the raft and we wave bye to M'gann.

My body feels tired so my mom gives me a pillow and a blanket and I lay down and close my eyes.

***Hours later***

"Oh my god, Mark!" I overhear my mom freak out. My eyelids shudder at her distress.

I wake up from my nap, my dad tries to make the situation less worse but I look to where we're going. "Dad, what are we going to do?" I ask.

A soft melody of the piano enters my ears, god I don't want to die to this song.

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming around"_

"Garfield, I want to you to fly off this raft, I have an idea. Trust me, okay."

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit tired_

_Of listening to the sound of my tears"_

"Dad, let try to use my powers, I can save all of us!" I retort.

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then _

_I get a little bit nervous_

_That the best of all the years have gone by"_

"Don't argue with me!" He shouts at me.

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes"_

"I can do this, I know it dad!" I yell.

"_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then_

_I fall apart"_

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

"_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then_

_I fall apart"_

I feel someone grab my shoulders and I feel my body being thrown overboard. However, my reaction is quick enough to turn into a sparrow. I fly around to find a branch in front of them, past the drop. I hope my dad can come up with a plan, fast

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a bit restless_

_And I dream of something wild"_

I can still hear the song playing still, if I revert back to my normal form, I'll break the branch that I'm resting on.

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a bit helpless_

_And I'm lying like a child in your arms"_

What are you waiting for dad? No, no, no, no, **NO**!

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a bit angry_

_And I know I've got to get out and cry"_

Their raft fell and I see them free-falling into the depths of dew. I descend to see if they're alive.

"_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit terrified_

_But then I see the look in your eyes"_

Oh my god! Mom! Dad! I shake their bodies to see if they react, then I see my dad's dead face. "Please-please don't be dead." Hot tears flow down my cheeks.

"_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then_

_I fall apart_

_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then_

_I fall apart"_

"**M-M-M'GANN!**" I yell at the sky, who doesn't give me the answer I need.

"_And I need tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tonight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

'_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(All of the time)_

_I don't what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)"_

"Garfield!" I turn around and I see the green Martian. She runs up to comfort me. "Oh, Garfield, I'm so sorry."

"I could've saved them, M'gann, I could've saved them." I cry, she just rubs my head.

"_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart"_


	3. Discovery

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. I also do not own the song, _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ By Boonie Tyler, it belongs to Columbia Records.**

Beast Boy was on his knees, crying his heart out. Raven looked over at Beast Boy, she dropped her book and decided to run over to him. When the book touched the ground everyone saw Raven running at Beast Boy, they wanted to comforted the sadden boy. When Raven reached Beast Boy, he pushed her away from him, and he ran out to the doors. "Beast Boy!" Raven tried to stop him but she all she could do was raise stick her hand out.

By the time Cyborg and Robin ran through the automatic doors, they couldn't find Beast Boy anywhere in the hallway. "I'll use my scanners to pick up heat." Cyborg stated while Robin nodded his head. Cyborg configured his arm to a motion detector and his robotic eye motioned from red to blue, picking up heat with yellow and red representing heat signatures. He looked around and he couldn't pick up any heat signatures nor his motion sensor couldn't pick up any movements.

"Anything?" Robin asked.

"No, it's like he's not here."

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other before coming up with an idea. "The vents!" They yelled. With that, they ran back to the Comms Room, to see if they could find him in the vents. Cyborg launched the blueprint on the mega-computer, he limited it to the vents, and activated the motion detectors, but the results were still the same, nothing. It was like he disappeared from them.

"Does he have his Titans' communicator on him?" Raven ask concerned.

"Let's see," Cyborg changed the search results to just the communicators, however the end results revealed that it was in his room.. "Robin, do you give me permission to use the hidden camera?" Cyborg wondered.

"Why are there secret cameras in our rooms?" Starfire was pissed at this revelation.

"Insurance, but only could be activated by Cyborg and I." Robin took off his glove and his hand entered a strange device that only fit one hand. His hand came out after a minute, then the screen entered a green state with the words: 'Access Granted'.

Cyborg engineered his hand to a small pole, much like R2-D2's, and his customized hand entered some kind of password that the computer recognized. Then the screen entered Beast Boy's presumably dirty, sloppy, dim, room so Cyborg turned on the lights from the computer. "You can control the tower from right there?" Raven pondered.

"In theory yes, but without Robin's permission/password, I can't do it."

"Couldn't you just hack it?" Starfire's question was next.

"Yes, but the password is required to be typed in." Cyborg told them.

"What's the difference?" Starfire responded.

"My cybernetic fingers can't feel tactile points to form Robin's password!" Cyborg yelled. "His password is in Braille." His spoke in a calm tone.

"The ordering of the letters is in a box. The letter 'a' will appear in a specific area. Plus the ordering of the letters changes. So the letter 'a' that appeared in one side of the square could appear in a corner the next day." Robin added, "Basically, it'll be hard for anyone to figure out the password. This is for extreme measures."

"I'm keeping my eyes on you."Starfire warned, her eyes glowing neon green.

But their search continued, but they couldn't find anyone in the room, "Let's search for him the city." Robin ordered, but Starfire and Raven were going to refuse on the fact that there trust was violated, however they needed to find Beast Boy before it was too late, before he was gone forever.

Their search for the boy was fruitless, anything they could think of was a waste of their time, for they could not find him anywhere in Jump City. When they returned to the "T" shaped island, they immediately fell on the comfortable, black couch. 'What happened, Gar?' Raven thought, using the boy's shorten yet real name.

Although everyone else was thinking the same thing, it was Robin who started putting his years of detective work to good use, 'He was dandy before he entered... What's that song have to do with Beast Boy? Let's see, he was disgruntled, sad, in distress... What was going on in your brain, better question, what did you remember?...' Robin stood up from the couch and left them there, he was still trying to piece together information. One thought bubble was connecting to another, but he wasn't able to form a solid answer. Then he entered his disorganized, trophy room. He stared at one object, or rather poster. It read, "Haley's Circus: Home of the Flying Graysons!" Then the song hit him, 'Your parents!' Eyes wide open, he ran back to his discouraged friends. "Guys! I think I have a lead!" He announced.

They twisted their heads to face the boy wonder, "What is it?" Cyborg quickly asked.

"He might be out of state." Robin answered.

"'Might be out of state'?" Raven raised her eyebrow, almost irritated by the uncertain answer.

"Correct. I'll look for him, you three stay here, and defend Jump." Robin offered.

"Why do you have to go?" Raven questioned uncharacteristically, needless to say, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

However, Robin shook it off, "It'll be easier if I search for him."

"How is it going to be easier if you search for him?" Raven retorts.

"Because I have alter egos and you three do not."

"You have another alter ego?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not, but I have one for Dick Grayson. It makes it easier for me not to have the paparazzi all over me while I'm looking for Beast Boy." Robin started walking away from them, packing his clothing and some of his detective materials. Then, he looks at the Titans' home phone decides to pick it up and dial one specific number, that reigned in Gotham. That number belong to a man he didn't think he would ever dial, not in forever. "Hello, Alfred. Can you Bruce on the phone?"

"Master Grayson, it's so nice to hear you from you... Master Bruce," His voice goes away from the microphone of the phone. "Master Grayson requires wants to talk to you."

For a couple of seconds I hear nothing, just Alfred fumbling the ball to Bruce, or at least what I can hear. Then a gruff answer the phone, "Look, I know we're not a good terms, right now, but I need your resources."

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally let's go of whatever grudge he has for me, "Why do you need it? Doesn't your robotic friend have a ship that can fly?" I feel the glare through the phone.

"He hasn't finished the repairs yet, plus I'm looking for a teammate. I have feeling he's somewhere out of the states, so I want to use of your private jets to get somewhere. And I'm also going to need to get in contact with the Doom Patrol."

"Is your missing teammate Beast Boy?"

"Yes."

"What happened with him?"

"He must've remembered his parents death."

"How did that happen."

"Remember _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler?"

"Yup."

"There's a connection between that song and his parents death that he must've remembered..."

"Something bad." Bruce finished my sentence. "I think I can have you leave by 5 AM, but where are you going?"

"Africa. I just don't know where in Africa his parents died so I was thinking that someone from Doom Patrol would know the exact location or anyone else that would know his past."

"Alfred just sent a private jet towards Jump City Airport, he just confirmed that the flight will leave at 6 AM. Also, I will try to get in contact with Doom Patrol. Plus, are you really going to want the attention of the press all over you?"

"No, I'll go as the John Blake persona."

"Okay, also get your shots, I don't want you getting West Nile Virus during your trip.

"I will, I think I'll do that before I get my clothes packed. Will you have the other phone there as well?"

"Yes, just get your shots and your clothes ready, then go to sleep."

"Alright... Dad." I whisper the last part. "Good night."

"Night." I hang up the phone and put it away.

After the getting the shot and packing up what I needed to be packed up. I hit the hay, I'm probably going to walk up at 4 AM, sounds like a good time to walk up, then sleep more on the jet ride over to Africa.

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

Damn! I almost scared myself to death with the alarm clock! Hmm... 4:15? I swear I could've put alarm at 4, but whatever, I'll shower first, then get the hell out of the tower and out of the country.

After quickly showering myself, I put on normal civilian clothes with the added black Rayburn sunglasses. As I am about to leave my room, ready to leave, Raven teleports right in front of me! Oh snaps! "Raven, you almost gave me another heart attack!" I put my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just I wanted to ask something of you."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll return Beast Boy safe." At first, I was taken back by Raven's unusual request, and before I get a word out of my mouth, "Promise me!" She pleads her case one last time.

And I cave in, "I promise, Raven." I decide to give her a comforting hug.

After I hug her, "Want me to teleport you over to the airport?" I nod and she opens a portal to the airport. And before I enter it, "You're not taking a communicator with you?"

"No, I'll only use what's given to me, so it might be a long time before anyone hears from me again." I enter the portal. With one swift step, I feel the carpet disappear and be replaced with hard flooring. Yup, definitely inside the airport, but she didn't teleport me past security, it would've been nice, but oh well, better than trying to ge there fast on the motorbike.

**A/N: I wish everyone a happy New Years!**


End file.
